El plan prefecto Song fic
by gambacho
Summary: Mio  siente que si no hace algo Ritsu se ira por siempre de su vida...


Bueno acá esta mi songfic, en verdad espero no este tan mal, no soy buena en los songfics, así que se los dejo espero lo logren disfrutar, A chan ojala no este tan mal, bueno a leer

…

….

Como siempre Mío espero a Ritsu en el lugar donde se encontraban para ir a la escuela… no era tarde pero tampoco era temprano, a los diez minutos la castaña apareció saludando alborotadamente y robando las miradas de la gente criticándole por lo escandalosa que era, lo que parecía no importarle, caminaban y hablaban de la tarea que casualmente ¬_¬… se, casualmente se le olvido hacer…

(Ritsu) lo primero que hare al llegar será copiar tu tarea /dijo muy segura/

(Mío) ¡¿Quién te dijo que te la dejare copiar? /era el colmo lo atenida que Ritsu era/

(Ritsu) siempre me la dejas… pero si no le digo a /interrumpida/

(¿?) ¡Ricchan! /un muchacho le saludo muy alegre/

(Ritsu) ¡Hiroshi kun!... buenos días /miro a Mío/ ella es Mío chan… ¿te recuerdas?

(Hiroshi) ¡oh!... la chica que siempre estaba atrás tuyo ¿cierto? /pregunto amable tratando de reconocerla/

(Ritsu) mi mejor amiga, que siempre esta conmigo /sonrió/

(Hiroshi) mucho gusto Mío chan

(Mío) m-mucho gusto /nerviosa… no se le da muy bien hablar con chicos/

(Ritsu) bueno nos vamos… hasta luego Hiroshi kun /se despidió sin darle mucha importancia/

(Mío) ¿estudiaba con nosotras? /no lo recordaba/

(Ritsu) uhm… el chico que destruyo tu cuento luego que lo recitaras ¿lo recuerdas?

(Mío) ¿y hablas con el tan campante? Eso es traición /vio a Ritsu reír, lo que la hizo sonrojar/

(Ritsu) el me explico porque lo hizo… y no lo hizo de mala gente, bueno si, pero todos cometemos errores… solo olvídalo, tuviste el premio mayor y el no /rio de nuevo/

(Mío) el no entrego cuento

(Ritsu) me refiero a otra cosa, ¡corramos! /tomo la mano de Mío y la jalo para que corriesen y no llegaran tarde/

La clase estuvo de lo mas entretenida, tanto que la castaña se durmió de nuevo y le dejaron tarea extra, las chicas subieron al club y tomaron su te como era costumbre, practicaron de nuevo y luego salieron, en la entrada de la escuela el hermano de Ritsu, un chico de la misma edad de Satoshi y el chico de la mañana la esperaban y hacían escándalo para llamar la atención, y obviamente la castaña reacciono con la misma energía, todos caminaban juntos y delante de las chicas Ritsu y el chico hablaban amenamente, y los mas chicos iban delante de ellos, era una escena muy bonita en realidad, Mío los observaba y sentía que su mundo se iba abajo, realmente el día en que otros aparecieran en la vida de ellas había llegado y para su desgracia la primera en recibir esos otros fue Ritsu y no ella, la pelinegra estaba segura que si llegaban los rechazaría pero no podía asegurar nada de parte de Ritsu, el chico se despidió dando un beso en la mejía de Ritsu, ambos lucían colorados, el salió corriendo dejando a un Ritsu sorprendida… cada quien tomo su camino y Mío caminaba con la castaña

(Mío) te sorprendió mucho ¿cierto?

(Ritsu) no hablemos de eso… es vergonzoso /leve sonrojo/

(Mío) ¿Qué le gustes a un chico te avergüenza? /rio burlona/

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… deja de reírte, es raro es todo

(Mío) no creo que sea raro… Ricchan es linda /rio de nuevo/

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… te dije que no te burles /cogió otro camino dejando a Mío sola y sorprendida con esa reacción/

(Mío) tonta… en serio creo que sos linda… /se dijo para si/

_Tengo tanto miedo_

_De que olvides lo que te quiero_

_Y de que con el paso del tiempo_

_Lo dejes todo en el recuerdo_

Mío llego a su casa, no había nadie, leyó una nota de su madre informándole que le había dejado comida y que regresaría al siguiente día, subió a su cuarto, hizo su tarea y luego se acostó en su cama y se puso a escuchar música… pensando en lo de la tarde, aquel chico estaba introduciéndose en la vida de Ritsu, y no de la manera en que a Mío le agradaría…

_Tengo tantísimo miedo_

_Ya casi te vas y yo aun no me atrevo_

_Tanta precaución que no acude el deseo_

_Cuidando no salir lastimada me quedo sin nada_

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, la vida empezaba a hacer su trabajo y dolía demasiado, estaban creciendo y parecía ser la hora exacta para hacerlo, y lo peor parecía que la hora de tomar caminos separados había llegado… la pelinegra se sentó en su cama… y golpeo la almohada como nunca nadie lo vera y como solo su cuarto es testigo de sus verdaderos sentimientos…

_Tengo planeado en mi mente_

_Como robarte tus besos para siempre_

_Tiene que dar resultado_

_Voy a amarte tanto_

_Que de pronto te veras llorando_

Limpio sus lagrimas bajo hacia la cocina, agarro el teléfono, llamo a Ritsu

(Ritsu) alo… /contesto algo desanimada/

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... te espero en mi casa a las ocho de la noche no faltes… /voz suave/ te lo suplico /colgó/

(Ritsu) /miro el teléfono/ ¿Mío? ¿a las ocho?

La pelinegra tomo una revista de cocina y se dedico a preparar algo sencillo y apetecible, pero estaba tan nerviosa que termino por quemar hasta el agua…

(Mío) ni que fuera primera vez que cocino… /suspiro/ pediré un pizza

Eran las 7 de la noche, la pelinegra ordeno la pizza, arreglo la mesa y puso dos velas pequeñas en la misma sin encender aun… subió a su cuarto, busco entre su ropa, encontró un vestido algo holgado, blanco con detalles en rosa, recordó que nunca lo había usado, puso unas sandalias no tan altas pero tenían un taco mediano, agarro su cabello en una cola y dejo su acostumbrado flequillo y dos mechones los lados de sus orejas, bajo y espero, el timbre sonó… corrió encendió las velas y abrió la puerta esperando que fuera Ritsu, pero era el de la pizza, lo que la hizo sentirse estúpida por haberla olvidado, el de la pizza tomo el dinero y se volteo, dejando ver a Ritsu sonriente

(Ritsu) estás muy linda… ¿había que traer algo especial? ¿celebramos algo? /al ver a Mío tan arreglada y tan linda/

(Mío) si… pasa… tambien estas linda /sabia que Ritsu no creía lo que decía, pero no importara con lo que anduviera, para Mío siempre era linda… ella llevaba un jeans ajustado, un suéter celeste de cierre en el frente, y unas zapatillas blancas y su cabello suelto que tanto le encantaba ver a Mío/ entra…

(Ritsu) /la luz estaba baja/ wau… que lindo /ahora estaba mas desconcertada/

(Mío) ¿y-ya comiste?

(Ritsu) no… traje algo para que cocináramos /levanto su mano y una bolsa con productos/

(Mío) no te preocupes… /tomo la bolsa y la llevo a la cocina, regreso por Ritsu/ vamos /tomo la mano de Ritsu y fueron al comedor, fue a donde seria el lugar de Ritsu abrió la silla para que ella se sentara/ siéntate

(Ritsu) sabes… puedo hacerlo sola, no es necesario que hagas eso /dijo avergonzada/

(Mío) lo se… quería hacerlo /se limito a decir, luego se sentó al lado de Ritsu, podía notarla nerviosa/

_Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di_

_Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti_

_Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz_

_Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós_

(Mío) se que es tu pizza favorita… /saco un pedazo y la puso en el plato de Ritsu, luego sirvió soda de uva/

(Ritsu) gracias… /se limito a comer… el ambiente era extraño, lo que no le permitía desenvolverse normalmente… necesitaba saber porque todo aquello/ Mío ¿Por qué estas vestida así? ¿Por qué la luz esta así? /volvió a Mío… pero en ese momento se corto al ver de tan cerca los ojos de la pelinegra/

(Mío) /apoyo su frente contra la de Ritsu y tomo con sus manos el rostro de la castaña dejando sus dedos ocultos en sus cabellos/ por vos… /dijo suave/

(Ritsu) /su corazón golpeo fuerte su pecho, las manos le temblaban, y su rostro ardía como nunca, y el aliento de Mío caliente y pesado estaba contraminando el suyo que salía con dificultad/

_Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le haré_

_No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare_

_Y aunque se que las llevo de perder_

_Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido_

_En un instante vivido_

_Me moriré o lo lograre_

Mío acerco su rostro al de Ritsu, lo levanto un poco y la beso, podía sentir en su boca el labio inferior de Ritsu, que parecía congelada, podía ver sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, la pelinegra se separo, sonrió

(Mío) estas temblando… /su rostro estaba sonrojado/ sos tan linda /acerco su rostro de nuevo y la beso, la jalo un poco y pudo sentir las manos de la castaña en reacción al jalón apoyarse en sus piernas, se separo nuevamente le miro, ella desvió la mirada avergonzada/

(Ritsu) /no podía moverse… no podía hablar… estaba congelada, no tenia control sobre su cuerpo y no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos… los nervios ahora se hacían con ella, Mío su mejor amiga, su persona favorita en el mundo, sintió la mano de Mío tomar una de sus manos, la entrelazo con la suya, la pelinegra le pidió que le mirara, pero la ojimiel no podía hacerlo, sentía tanta vergüenza como en su vida lo sintió o esperaba sentirla/

_Ya no seré precavida_

_Total si te vas déjame una sonrisa_

_Puede doler el recuerdo_

_Pero lo prefiero a no quedarme siquiera con eso_

_Tengo planeado en mi mente_

_El acto perfecto para retenerte_

_Voy a vencer a mi miedo_

_Ahora sentirás lo que puedo causar cuando quiero_

Mío se levanto de la mesa, apago las velas, la comida quedo a medias, tenia a Ritsu de la mano, empezó a caminar, la castaña no hacia o decía nada, parecía que no podía en verdad articular una palabra y su cuerpo no le obedecía ni un poco, no se esperaba eso de Mío, era Mío la persona más tímida que conocía, aunque si lo pensaba bien, la pelinegra había dejado de ser tímida con Ritsu desde el jardín de niños, aun así no era algo que esperara de Mío… La oji gris caminaba hacia su habitación y Ritsu le seguía sin decir nada tomada siempre de su mano y su mirada y su rostro estaban dirigidas hacia el suelo, subieron, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, estaba muy bien arreglado y la luz era suave tambien, Mío le jalo para que entrara primero luego cerro la puerta de la habitación, la castaña se quedo en medio no podía moverse, solo podía sentir el boom de su corazón golpearle cada vez con mas fuerza, su mirada era baja y su respiración era pesada, observo el vestido de Mío caer y quitarse tambien sus sandalias, podía ver hasta las rodillas de ella, le vio acercarse a ella, quería moverse pero su cuerpo nuevamente le ignoro, Mío le abrazo pudo sentir su piel desnuda en su rostro, podía observar sus senos y sentir el olor de su cuello, la pelinegra levanto el rostro, le sonrió, el ver a Mío sonrojada le hacia sentirse menos sola, la oji gris empezó a bajar el cierre del suéter, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos… luego con sus manos por el área de los hombros de la castaña quito el suéter de la misma, quien quedo solo con una camiseta blanca, tomo el rostro de la castaña para que no se pudiera alejar cuando acercara el suyo, sus labios nuevamente besaron los de ella, quien respondió torpe, temblorosa y dudosa, Mío tomo los brazos de la castaña y los puso sobre sus hombros, y sus manos las puso sobre las nalgas de Ritsu, la presiono para que quedaran mas topadas, ella se veía un poco mas confiada, los dedos de Mío se metieron en la orilla del pantalón se deslizaron para llegar hasta donde estaba el broche, lo desabotono, unas pantis amarillas se hicieron ver, se agacho mientras bajaba el pantalón de Ritsu, quito las zapatillas y luego termino por quitar el pantalón, abrazo las piernas de la castaña, su rostro quedaba justo frente de la intimidad de Ritsu, puso su rostro contra la intimidad de la chica y aspiro, el rostro de ambas estaba colorado por tal acto, ese olor era tan agradable y tan excitante, era afrodisiaco, levanto su rostro y observo a Ritsu mirándole lo que le avergonzó mas, le tomo de las manos y la empujo para que supiese que quería que se sentara , efectivamente así hizo, Mío estaba de rodilla y luego se recostó en las piernas de Ritsu quien acaricio el flequillo de la pelinegra, después de un momento la chica se levanto para besarla

_Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di_

_Vestida de oriré un dulce para ti_

_Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz_

_Te quitare el aliento y no me diras orir_

_Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le hare_

_No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare_

_Y aunque se que las llevo de perder_

_Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido_

_En un instante vivido... Me oriré o lo lograre_

(Mío) /empujo a Ritsu para que se acostara… se acomodaron para quedar completas en la cama, Mío se acerco para besarla su cuerpo quedaba sobre el de la castaña que aun llevaba aquella camiseta blanca, la oji gris se puso de rodillas y levanto de los brazos a Ritsu para que quedara sentada, para poder quitar la blusa, debajo de esta no había mas que solo los senos de la chica, podía notar inconformidad en Ritsu por su cuerpo, lo que le pareció tierno, metió su mano en el cabello castaño y la jalo para besarle de nuevo/

(Ritsu) /la boca de Mío cada vez era mas dominante y parecía pedir mas… podía sentir su cuerpo caliente, y la saliva caliente de Mío en su boca, las manos de la pelinegra deslizándose por su cuello hasta su seno izquierdo y sentirla apretándole, y moviéndolo circularmente, mientras que en su otro seno estaba la chica chupando el mismo, era agradable, sus manos estaban tibias y su boca, su lengua hacia círculos alrededor de su pezón que la hacían cerrar sus ojos y sentirse volar, perderse y rogar que no dejara de hacerlo/

(Mío)/empujo a Ritsu para que se acostara… se puso de rodillas y empezó a quitar las pantis de la chica, que cada vez temblaba mas, quito su propia ropa interior, acaricio las piernas de Ritsu y las abrió se puso entre ellas, sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, empezó a moverse sobre ella, sus ojos no podían separarse de los de ella, incluso si se besaban sus ojos permanecían abiertos y los de ella tambien, ambas se miraban y sentían sus rostros ardiendo, el frote de los cuerpos era delicioso y cálido, sus senos contraminados con los de ella, queriendo ser parte de su piel, queriendo darle el fuego que su corazón albergaba, buscando convertirse en la razón de su pasión, sus dedos recorrían su cuerpo buscando el lugar de sus sueños, se deslizo y empezó a acariciar la intimidad de la castaña/

(Ritsu) /sentía los dedos de Mío jugar con su intimidad… rodeo sus manos en el cuello de la pelinegra sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron y entre sus caricias y su besos el cielo se hizo presente y la su aliento se convertía en la brisa que le envolvía, movía sus caderas en busca de mas placer, sentía su intimidad latir con fuerzas tanto como su corazón, estaba empezándose a perder en aquel paraíso que su mejor amiga, ahora su amante le ofrecía, observo a Mío retirarse, lo que le molesto por no poder verle de nuevo a los ojos, pero podía sentir sus besos en su abdomen, suaves y dulces, sintió que sus piernas fueron levantadas/

_Cristales de azúcar reflejan la luna_

_Lagrimas de alivio te muestran caminos_

_Un paso mas cerca la escarcha se quiebra_

_No tiemblo de miedo sino... De lo que te quiero_

(Mío) /era hora de empezar, de enloquecerla, puso las piernas de Ritsu sobre sus hombros, sus manos se agarraron de las caderas de la chica, y su rostro quedo frente a la intimidad de la ojimiel… olio nuevamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por aquel maravilloso mundo que tenia frente a ella, sus manos se deslizaron a la cama y encontraron las manos de ella las entrelazaron, mientras seguía aprovechándose de la sensibilidad que la castaña le ofrecía, se levanto y gateo de nuevo hacia la chica para besarle, su mano ahora estaba en la intimidad, y su dedo empezaba adentrarse en ella quien le abrazo, parecía dolerle, por sus ojos demostraban un poco de sufrimiento, entro con facilidad por lo lubricado pero despacio por la presión de la vagina, movía su dedo haciéndose un lugar, por un buen momento posteriormente, empezó a mover mas rápido, notando menos incomodidad en ella, empezó a moverse contra el cuerpo de la castaña, mientras penetraba, podía sentir las manos de la chica en su espalda y sus ojos entre cerrados, su boca abierta solo un poco para dejar su aliento, ella parecía una especie de ángel pecando en la tierra, gemidos suaves salían de su boca, y su aliento al salir se escuchaba tembloroso/

(Ritsu) /el sonido que surgía de la respiración agitada de la pelinegra en su oído era la mejor melodía que podía existir, era un cielo solo para ambas, todo alrededor había desaparecido, no había nadie mas, solo ellas, solo Mío, solo sus ojos grises, solo su blanca piel, su cálida esencia, sus caricias llenas de ternuras, su mirada segura, su rostro que mostraba excitación, sus manos que hacían lo que querían, ella era el amor completa, y en cuanto a la castaña solo obedecía lo que su gran amor le pedía, sus cuerpo se dejaba llevar por su instinto porque no tenia experiencia alguna de lo que hacían pero si entendía lo que su mismo cuerpo le pedía, abrazaba a Mío quería tenerla pegada a su cuerpo, quería sentir sus maravillosos senos contra los suyos, estiro su mano y salto el cabello negro de Mío que cayo encerrando sus rostros, todos sus sentidos eran uno, su cuerpo estaba cansado, hilos de electricidad recorrían su cuerpo, sentía que iba a explotar, su cuerpo estaba llegando a su limite y como acto final la boca de Mío en la suya robándole su aliento, su cuerpo desvaneciéndose bajo el de ella y su respiración apenas y puede sentirla sus ojos se cierran, trata de recuperarse pero no puede hacer mas que buscar una bocanada de aire para sus pulmones/

_Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di_

_Vestida de oriré un dulce para ti_

_Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz_

_Te quitare el aliento y no me diras orir_

_Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le hare_

_No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare_

_Y aunque se que las llevo de perder_

_Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido_

_En un instante vivido... Me oriré o lo lograre_

El sol entro en la habitación, Mío abrió sus ojos, no había nadie en la habitación, solo ella, su cuarto estaba totalmente ordenado, no había nada en el suelo, y en su cama al lado de ella, estaba fría, sus ojos empezaron botar lagrimas, parecía que su sueño había llegado hasta ahí, limpio sus lagrimas, se puso un camiseta larga y bajo, la mesa estaba arreglada…

(Mío) ¿visita?/escucho una risilla muy familiar, levanto su rostro y miro a Ritsu con una camiseta parecida a la que ella andaba/

(Ritsu) ¿ahora me llamas visita?... prácticamente he vivido aquí toda mi vida /rio burlona/

(Mío) /se levanto y corrió a abrazarla, la abrazo con todas su fuerzas/

(Ritsu) vas a quedarte viuda, si sigues apretándome así /se burlo/

(Mío) ¡Ritsu! /avergonzada/ ¿no me odias?

(Ritsu) te amo muchísimo /salto sobre Mío, enredo sus piernas en ella/

(Mío) /perdió el equilibrio/ ¡ahhhh! /cayo y Ritsu sobre ella, escucho la puerta abrirse, levanto sus rostro Ritsu hizo lo mismo y miraron a sus padres que llegaban como la nota decía/

(Sra. Akiyama) te lo dije, había algo raro en tu hija, eso lo saco de la parte de tu familia /camino para subir a su habitación/ buenos días Ricchan

(Sr. Akiyama) ¿Por qué del lado de mi familia? Lo saco del tuyo /siguió a su mujer/ buenos días Ricchan

(Ritsu) ¿buenos días? /contesto dudosa/

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas por la reacción de los padres de Mío… y luego se echaron a reír

Fin…

…..

….

**Canción: Vestida de azúcar de Gloria Trevi **

Bueno, me quedo super largo siento yo… espero un review contándome que tan mal estoy con los songfics arigato por leerme… cumplido


End file.
